The Pewdiepie World Adventure
by PewdieLover13
Summary: (Based off of Pewdiepie and his property. Nothing belongs to me. No offence towards any of the gang or Pewdiecrew) My name is Lily and I've moved to the town Cronta, or Amnesia, and I start out in a new school with the Pewdiepie Gang. What'll happen?
1. Arriving

Alright, before I tell my story, I'm Lillian, lily to my friends, I'm 15, I'm a human, 4'9, 98 lbs, and I'm starting at a new high school. My build is small and I'm quite thin. I usually wear a light grey dress with black shoes and a matching clip to hold my bangs back. I wear extra clothes underneath.

I sigh a little as I step out of my mom's car and walk up to the school. "Um, bye?" She calls after me.

"See ya..." I call back, not turning around. I walk through the doors. It's my first time being in Cronta, the land of the dead, and it's nerve racking. On the way here, 3 'bro's' came up to my car and pounded on it before going on their way. I sighed and looked around the main hall. The ceilings were high and there were lockers lined along the walls, breaking off every now and then to make way for class room doors, not to mention the lockers high above for the flying creatures.

I walked around and everywhere, there was groups of creatures everywhere. One group had a strange boy with light purple hair; one part covering his eyes; and little pig ears and a tail. There were cuts all over him and he seemed to hide them. I walked past them when he saw me and stared. I sped up and dashed to my locker. When I was finished fishing out my things, he was coming up to me. I froze as he walked up and cornered me.

"Well, well, well. What is this piece of beauty?" He said quietly, yet trying to be seductive. "I don't think I've seen you here before..." He inched closer to me, getting right in front of me and practically pinning me against a locker. He took my face gently in one of his hands. I turned my head, avoiding his sight, but failing because he held my face there. I heard footsteps approach us. The boy went flying to the floor with another cut across his left cheek. I looked over. There stood a golden statue with a golden sword drawn and at the boy's neck to keep him in place and there was a human boy with dusty golden hair and headphones on.

"Keep him there, Stefano." He said with a Sweden accent. 'What's a human doing in Cronta?!' He turned to me. "You okay?"

"I thought we were bro's!" The boy said.

"When you seduce girls, were not." The human turned back to me. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Lily... You?" I said weakly, staring at the boy on the ground.

"I'm Pewdiepie. This is Stefano-"

"Allos..." The statue said.

"And that's Pigge, he's a perv so don't mind him."

"Okay." I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Come on Stefano, keep your eye on him."

"Alright, Pewdie." The statue sheathed his sword and walked off with Pewdiepie. I looked at Pigge. He stood up and smirked at me. He made another move at me. I slammed my foot into his jewels and he fell to the floor. "Hmp!" I said snootily and walked off.

"She's gonna be a fighter..." He said as I walked to my next class.

When I got to 's class, there was a cluster of kids surrounding the class room. I walked over to an empty desk and sat down. I looked around and noticed Pigge over in the corner with a boy who was around my age and looked nerdy: He had a brown shirt and pants with a green vest on top. I listened in and his name was . He was supposedly called that because he barely moves from chairs. He'll sit down and it'll take forever for you to get him out of it. Another boy was someone who looked like Stefano, except grey with a grey stone sword instead of a golden one.

I sat there, silently and waited for class to be over. The bell rang after about 30 minutes and I made my way for the door. When I got outside, I rounded the corner and slammed into Pewdiepie. Stefano was behind him and his eyes went wide when Me and Pewdiepie fell opposite ways. Papers went everywhere. I sat up weakly and looked over at him. Stefano was picking up papers and sorting them out for Pewdiepie. Pewdie sat up. His hair was ruffled and his headphones were down around his neck. He sat up and fixed his headphones quickly. "S-sorry..." He said, blushing. Stefano handed him his books and papers as I fixed my papers and stood up. I blushed slightly and stared at the ground.

"I wasn't watching where I was going..." I replied with a slight crack in my voice.

"I should've been paying attention though..." He said back. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We both smiled and laughed. Stephano seemed confused, but brushed it off. He shook his head and left us be while he went on to his next class. "Well... I'll see ya later bro..." Pewdie said before dashing off to catch up to Stephano. I sighed and continued to go on, when a hand covered my mouth and eyes and pulled me into a closet. It was pitch black and I couldn't see. The hands let go and a lantern came on. The flickering light had lit up a face that I never wanted to see again. Pigge.


	2. Pigge

I froze and dropped my books. I stared at him as he hung the lantern on a hook above us and smirked over at me. I shivered and backed up a step as he came towards me. I hit the side of a bed and fell backwards onto it. He quickly pounced and pinned me down. He was still smirking and I couldn't find a clock or door anywhere. I kicked with all my might, but he didn't reflect pain towards it. His smirk said it all. I stared at him with terror as he leaned down quickly and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened with even more terror as he began to make out with me. I yelled through the rough kiss, but it came out it muffles. I struggled more and more as he began to move his hands up and down my sides.

At last, his lips stopped and he pushed himself up, our lips no longer touching, but he still had me pinned. He began to move his hands down to the bottom of my dress as he lifted it up slowly. Thank god I was wearing grey stocking, a grey skirt, and a spaghetti strapped shirt underneath. He scowled at me as he lifted my dress off of me. He struggled to keep it on, but he won the battle. Pigge's ears twitched in excitement as his hands moved to my chest. I gasped and slapped his face, hard. His head was knocked to one side, but when he turned it to look at me, he was smirking. "I knew you'd be a fighter..." He muttered before groping my breasts. I took a deep breath in and screamed as hard as I could. Immediately, the door was kicked down and in came Stefano with Pewdiepie. Stefano grabbed Pigge from behind and threw him across the room before picking me up wedding style and dashing to the nurses. When I looked back, Pewdiepie and Pigge were arguing about me. 'Why couldn't this have been a normal school?' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

I woke up to Stefano by my side. I was on the nurse's special bed with a cool cloth on my forehead. Pewdiepie was in a chair behind Stefano, getting bandaged up with cuts on his face and arms. He had bruises all over and was coughing. I sat up quickly, the cloth dropping to the floor quickly. I swung my feet over the side of the bed, stood up, and ran over to him. "Pewdie!" He coughed, and smiled at me.

"Please, call me bro..." He hunched over and coughed hard, then sat back up and looked at me. "Pigge's over there." He pointed to a closed curtain with what looked like another bed behind it. I slowly walked over to the curtain. Stefano followed me, getting his sword ready in case Pigge made a move towards me. I peeked around the curtain and saw Pigge on the bed, knocked out. I walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. He soon woke up and saw me. He smirked. "You gonna kick my nuts again?" I glared at him.

"What happened?" I asked demanding.

"What do you mean? Stefano took you here while Pewdiepie beat me up. I fought back and he knocked me out. I put up a fight as you can see."

"Damn right..." Pewdie came into the small space. "Little fuck..." He leaned against a wall while Stefano stood at the ready. Pigge snorted and laughed.

"I thought we were Bros."

"Well, when you assault girls, your not." came in. He was smiling politely and shook my hand. "Hello Lily, I'm ."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely before letting go of his hand and turning back to Pigge. He was scowling at . He shook his head and smirked at me.

"One more try, babe?" I was infuriated. My hand flew to his face and left a mark.

"Not in a million years, you perv." I turned around and stomped out.


	3. The Game

I walked out, slamming the nurses office's door behind me. The bell rang which signaled that school was over. I stomped to my locker and grabbed my bag. I slammed it again and there was Pewdiepie and Stefano. Stefano looked worried and Pewdie looked upset. I looked at both of them. "What?" I said with a snap.

"Are you okay? I mean... after all that..." Pewdie said.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Stefano said.

"YES!" I snapped, angry. I sighed. "I just need some relax time, okay?" I walked off and onto the streets of Amnesia.

~ten minute time warp~

~game mode~ 'Hello~?" I called as I made my way through the corridors. "Cry?" I asked into the dark while I had my wooden plank in hand.

"'Sup?" He appeared in front of my and I squealed.

"Don't do that!" I yelled as I fixed my Mic. "Now grab those planks," I pointed to a giant pile of planks nearby. "and start nailing them up. The others will be here soon." I handed him mine and turned to stand guard while he boarded up the windows heavily and the open doors, locked and shut tightly. After handling the first floor, we proceeded to the second, then the third.

We made it up to the attic and stayed there while we heard several people below us. He shivered as they were screaming our names, looking for us, but failing perfectly. Then, one person found us. Pewdie.

As he came through the door of the attic, I went to scream, but Cry held a hand over my mouth. "Sup?" He said as Pewdie boarded up the door again. Cry removed his hand when I calmed down. "You getting chased too?"

"Yeah..." Pewdie replied with a sigh. He looked over at me and his eyes widened. "Whoa! Didn't know you played this game!" I smiled and replied with a chipper squeal. "What's wrong with her mic?"

"Don't know. Hey, Oni, fix your Mic." I coughed and and managed to turn up the sound on my Mic.

"Better?" I checked.

"Definitely." Cry replied.

"Alright, let's go-" The door slammed open and fans bursts through. Pewdie grabbed a chair nearby and jumped out the window.

"FUCK THIS SHIT, CRY!" I laughed.

''Kay." He replied naturally while jumping out after him. I looked over the beam holding the window and then back at the fans surrounding me. I set down all my bombs, lit them, and jumped out.

It felt like dying, really. Until I felt four strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see Pewdie and Cry had caught me. They set me down, picked up their guns and ran away from the house. I looked at them before grabbing my gun off the ground and following them. As I ran, I looked back at the blood everywhere from the bombs. A small child was left. They looked out from the attic window and was in terror. I felt a small smile crack as I ran farther and farther out of sight of the house.

I leaned against a tree as Cry pulled out a small 'nade. "Who wants a discombobulator?" He smirked and threw it, flinging me and Pewdie back. I giggled and Pewdie chuckled.

"I told you no more 'nades!" He started at Cry.

"It's just discombobulated!" Cry chuckled. "Oh, Oni, you wanna hang with us later on?"

"Sure!" I chirped.

"Great! See ya later!" He laughed and I logged off.

-Normal mode-

I sighed and slipped off my headphones, turning off my mic. I stood up and pushed my chair back. I slipped over to my bedroom door and creaked it open. My mom had passed out so I could go anywhere for a while. I slipped back into my room, grabbed a few things, and slipped out of the house.


	4. The club

I strode down the street with my bad slung over my shoulder. I started down the street that led to the school. I had my Tech Club to get to so I had to hurry. I hurried up the school steps and flew through the door. As I ran down the hall, a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned back towards the hand and saw a human girl around my age with long golden brown hair. I looked at her with confusion as she held my arm. "Stay away from Felix." She growled in a chipper tune. She threw my arm back at me and stalked into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind her.

I felt scared, but I was late so I had to deal with it. I hurried down the hall and flew into a room. There were about 6 people there and I made 7. They each were surrounding a large table with wires everywhere. There was Cry, , Stephano, Ken, Minx, Mark, and Me. I smiled and sat between Minx and Ken, Minx playing TTT with Ken and Mark. Cry was with and Mark in a zombie game and Stephano was studying over a few websites. I joined Minx's game when the door opened and Ken stood up.

Pewdie and the girl I saw earlier came in, I turned my head to glance, but ended up staring. The girl glared at me and whispered something to Pewdie. He shushed her and sat between me and Minx. He smiled at me and Ken came up behind him. "Everyone, this is our new crew member, Felix, or known as Pewdie." He announced and I stared at the girl as she sat in a chair behind him.

I grit my teeth as she grabbed a laptop and logged onto my game with Minx, Ken, and Pewds. I growled and turned back to my computer, killing her whenever I could. Cry shot Minx and Ken a few times and Pewds sniped everyone. We all were laughing, except for when the girl stood up and set the laptop down. "Felix, we gotta go home." She chirped and yanked on his arm.

"I'll be home later." He whined and yanked his arm from her grip. She stomped her heel.

"Let's go." She growled once more.

"I'll meet you at home." He waved his hand and sniped Cry. She flared red and stormed out, glaring at me on the way out. I smirked back at her and she slammed the door. A few hours later, we all packed up our stuff and went home, me and Pewds leaving last. I reached for a laptop and I felt a hand touch mine with the cool surface of the laptop. I glanced up and saw Pewds. He quickly took back his hand and swallowed hard. "S-sorry." I smiled up at him.

"It's fine. You can have it." I gestured, stepping back. He shook his head.

"No, no. You got here first." He pushed it towards me slightly. I pushed it back.

"It is yours, right?" He shook his head again.

"I thought it was yous." I shook my head. "Huh..." He said softly before looking into my eyes. I looked back into his soft blue ones. He quickly blinked and cut off the silence with a cough. I cracked a smile before packing up the rest of my things. I waved to him and smiled as he waved back. I rounded the corner to the hallway and strode down, giggling like a small child.


	5. Marzia

When I got home, my mother was standing there, arms crossed and her foot tapping. "What?" I snap as I push past her and down the hallway to my room.

"Hey, Missy! Get back here! Where have you been?" She shouts and follows me.

"Like you'd care!" I shout back. I turn the corner into my room and slam the door into my mothers face. I hear her shout and stomp back down the hallway. I slump into a large bean bag in the corner of my room. I pull my laptop off of the desk beside me and place it in my lap. I open the screen and a small window is blinking. 'Call from Monki' it blinked rapidly. I clicked on it and a larger screen popped up with Cry filling it in. In the corner I could see my own camera. He looked worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you know that girl who came in with Pewdie?" I explained and he nodded. "Well, she told me to stay away from him." He started to laugh.

"That's his girlfriend Marzia. Ignore her, she's a little jealous because she's not the only girl around here anymore." Cry explained and I laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." He laughed with me and we chatted for a bit before I signed off and put my laptop back on the desk. I didn't hear cursing anymore coming from the living room so I got up and opened my door. I snuck down the hall to the kitchen and peeked in. There she was, my mom, hitting the bottle cause of me. I snickered in my mind and stepped into the archway. I took another step and grabbed the fridge door, opening it quickly and grabbing sodas and sandwich's, as much as I could grab. I slammed it shut before she could yell at me and I ran as fast as I could down the hall.

I reached my room and threw the things down on my bed before slamming the door and locking it. After a bit later, a tap on my window jolted me off my bed. I ran over and lifted the curtains back. There stood Cry, Pewdie, and Stephano. I giggled and lifted the window open. They climbed in and took a seat. I laughed at jokes, made comments, and chatted with them. Stephano sat with me on my bed, PEwdie in my desk chair, and Cry in my bean bag.

I offered them all drinks and sandwich's and they took them gratefully. After a while, my cell phone buzzed. Marzia, no idea how she got my number, had called me. I picked up, shushing the guys. "Hello?"

"Is Felix there?"

"No." I lied through my teeth, trying not to laugh.

"Well, if you see him, tell him to get his butt home, NOW." She growled and hung up angrily. I laughed out loud and turned to Pewdie. "Marzia likes your butt." He burst out laughing with Cry and Stephano. After a while I passed on her message and Felix waved to me and left with Stephano. Cry helped me clean up my room so my mom couldn't say 'You had friends over!'. We chatted and laughed before he left and I hid the trash in my closet. I flopped on the bed and slowly shutting my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	6. I dunno XD

The sound of annoying beeping woke me up early the next morning. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. When my vision cleared, I stared, disgusted down at my dirty clothes from yesterday. I quickly jumped out of bed and slipped into fresh clothes. My phone buzzed. I trudged over to the desk and peered over the screen of the flip phone. 17 new messages. My eyes widened and I picked it up carefully, thinking I was still asleep. I flipped it open. 7 from Cry, 5 from Marzia, 3 from Stephano, and 2 from... Pewds?! 'I would have expected Ken, but Pewds?! No way!' I thought as I quickly scanned through the texts. Cry's texts were about the assignments I had to do for today, Marzia was threatening me, typical, Stephano was explaining why they popped by last night, and Pewds was saying good morning.

My heart leapt a little, but then I remembered he had a girlfriend.

Sill under progress!


End file.
